A Tale of Korra, the Highschooler
by Pepperrmintos
Summary: AU. Korra's a highschooler. Enough said.
1. Beginnings

**Note: I'm fully aware of the other 100,000 fanfics concerning high school AU regarding Korra. I really wanted to try though. **

_Korra's thoughts are in italics._

Footsteps.

Korra heard footsteps on her right. Suddenly, walking through the alley to cut to school seemed like a really bad idea. Tightening her already taut bag straps, she quickens her pace. Her hands do not take long to become clammy. _So this is how my first day of school will begin, _thought Korra nervously. As she began to regret her dim-witted decision, a glimpse of light gleamed on her face. Sighing, she began to slow down her pace, feeling safe. Hearing a slow but audible intake of breath behind her sends her running out of the dark grimy alley.

Not taking any chances, she runs all the way to school, pausing only a few paces away from the school's entrance. Taking a glimpse into her mirror ensuring she does not appear disheveled, she takes her first confident stride into the school. Casting her eyes towards a solid black pillar, she notices the words "Silk Dragon High School" engraved in shining gold. _So I'm a Dragon now, huh._ Looking around, she notices the majority of the students hanging around the canteen. Dressed in white shirts and red skirts or pants, Silk Dragon High School students were definitely a chatty bunch. Squeals of joy were heard in the crowd as girls find that their best friends made it to the same school as they did, while raucous peals of laughter from a group of boys echoed through the canteen. Korra took no notice; she was considered an 'international' student, having come all the way from the South Pole to further her studies. Students around her shot quizzical looks at the blue-eyed, tan-skinned, muscular brunette as she settled down at a small square table. Sighing, she slumps on to the table and closes her head. _Maybe I can get some shut-eye ti-_

"Hey! Aren't you that girl who walked through the alley this morning?"

Korra's head shot up, only to look into the emerald green eyes of a pale, jacketed girl. Black hair in curls, her body resembled those of models that young girls would die for. Donning a motorcycle jacket over the same uniform Korra wore, she stuck out her hand. Korra stood up immediately, and stuck out hers as well.

"Hi! My name's Asami. I was trying to catch up with you in the alley but you ran off before I got a chance to say hi."

Her voice exuded confidence, and while Korra shook her hand, she gripped hers firmly.

"But that's alright! You don't seem from around here. Perhaps you're from the Poles? You have the water tribe look going on."

_Well, what a surprise, _thought Korra.

"Yeap, I'm from the southern water tribe. Came here to further my studies," said Korra. "The weather here is nice," she added.

"Nothing too cold I guess." Asami laughed, in such a graceful manner that sent Korra torn between envy and admiration. Curiousity filled her. She was eager to learn more about this girl, this pale, emerald green-eyed girl who is also charismatic, and charming at the same time. Korra was intrigued. _Well, if you wanna keep in touch with her, keep the conversation going! _

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be going for…" Korra pondered for a moment before resuming, "…history class for those in their Senior Year?"

"As a matter of fact, I am!" Asami cheerfully replied.

"Well, that sounds terrific for someone who had no guide 2 minutes ago." They both laughed, as the bell rang in the background.

(~)

"Good Morning Class! Would you please take out your textbooks and turn to page 394. I have instructed all of you to read the chapter,: Harmony Restoration Movement. You will answer accordingly to the questions that I ask as I call out each of your names," the old, yet strong, commanding voice reverberated thoughout the classroom. The owner of that voice was Mr Tenzin, a tall, bald man with a moustache and a long beard. Dressed in a grey suit and tie, his professional look was affected slightly by the fact that he had an blue arrow tattooed onto his forehead. Looking up from his textbook, he noticed an unfamiliar face amongst the crowd of bored students.

"It looks like we have a new student today. Let me see…" Tenzin flipped through the file titled "History Class Senior Year 171AD". Pages that were flipped broke the hanging silence momentarily.

"Miss….Korra."

Having been oblivious to whatever Tenzin had been saying just now, her head shot up at the sound of her own name. She stood up quickly.

"Yes! I mean, erm, my name is Korra. I come from the southern water tribe, and I want to further my studies here!" she answered. Korra tried not to look too nervous. Willing herself not to anxiously fidget, she projected a confident smile and posture to the rest of her classmates. Some seem to nod in approval, while others were consumed in their own devices. One or two gave her disgusted looks.

"Thank you Korra." Tenzin nods at her, who hesitantly returns to her seat.

"Alright class! First question: When and where was the Harmony Restoration Movement restored?" Tenzin eyeballs the students, who are all too quick to return to their books, in fear of making eye contact and getting picked. "Let's see…Asa-"

The front door flies open as a disheveled student stumbles into the classroom.

With his white shirt untucked, a red scarf thrown around his neck and tapered red pants, his hair was styled with the front swept up and to the right. He was fit, as could be seen from the shirt that stuck to his body due to his sweat. His eyebrows, however, were the most interesting Korra had ever seen in her life: arched, yet distinctive with its boomerang-like shape. He gave a sheepish grin before putting a hand to the back of his head. Tenzin gave a small grunt before pointing his finger to his seat. With his head bowed down, he shuffled his feet and made his way to the seat in front of Korra. With his back turned to Korra, she made out the word "Mako" on a badge pinned to his bag. _So that's his name huh. Mako. What a nice name._

"Since Mr. Mako was so kind as to interrupt my lesson, he shall answer the question. Mako, when and where was the Harmony Restoration Movement restored?" Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the latecomer, who looks up to the ceiling, as though searching for an answer in the blank yellow paint.

After much deliberation, Mako cleared his throat.

"It was proposed at Earth King Kuei's re-coronation ceremony, after the 100-year-war, in the Earth Kingdom."

"Thank you, Mako. Now, next question: How did Avatar Aang and his…" The words that came out from Tenzin's mouth did not enter Korra's mind as she stared at the back of Mako. She could make out the faint smell of cologne that lingered around his neck. A hand to her cheek, she sighed softly. Tenzin's words were merely the background music to Korra's thoughts. Questions about this boy filled her head instead.

A sharp ringing noise brings her out of her reverie. Along with the rest of the students, she stands up and heads to the gym.

"Alright class! Gather into two teams. We're going to play basketball."

The class refused to move.

"I said, MOVE IT!" She blew the whistle hard, causing everyone to put their hands to their ears before running to either sides of the court. A grey-haired woman stood in the center, dressed in track pants, a simple tee, and running shoes. Her curly hair was short, and her expression was stern. Her eyes were emerald green, but a shade lighter than Asami's. Arms crossed, she motions for a student from each side to come towards her. Before she could react, Asami shoved Korra towards the coach. Walking to her awkwardly, she put her hands behind her, waiting for the other side to present a student. A student emerges from the crowd. He seemed rather short, but had a muscular build. A single strand of hair dangled in front of his forehead; the rest seemed neat. Striding towards the center, he stuck his hand towards Korra.

Korra gripped it firmly. The grip was reciprocated.

"Alright then. Ladies and gentlemen, let the game begin!" With a single blow of a whistle, the coach threw the basketball she held in her hand earlier high into the air. Without hesitating, Korra leaped into the air to grab the ball before the guy opposite her could have a chance. With expertise, she weaved through the opponent team before dunking the ball into the hoop.

Korra let out a whoop of joy before running back to her team. Blissfully ignorant of her surroundings, she runs into Mako, causing the both of them to fall and land in a heap.

_Well, fuck._

Korra landed on top of Mako. As she profusely apologized, Korra looked into his eyes. A beautiful, stunning shade of amber caused a warm, stirring feeling in her heart. Getting herself off the ground before helping Mako, they grin at each other before resuming the game.

"Hey Asami, what was the coach's name?"

The girls were walking home together. Asami ponders for a while.

"Her name is coach beifong. If you're wondering who was that guy you shook hands with as well, his name was Bolin. He and Mako are brothers."

"Really?" Korra shot Asami a quizzical look. "It was hard to tell…"

"Yeah, it is. Say, you wanna grab something at Narook's? I heard it's got pretty good water tribe noodles."

"Count me in!"

Korra and Asami turned around, only to find Bolin running towards them. "Hey, I wanted to introduce myself but I guess there wasn't time back there. My name's Bolin! You were really good over there."

"Thank you! My name's Korra. I'm an international student from the southern water tribe. You were not bad yourself." Korra smiled at Bolin, who returned it.

"Well, I'm not as good as you. Do you mind me joining y'all for dinner?"

"Sure thing! Korra, you okay with that?" Asami nudged her.

"Yep," came the reply.

"Great! Onwards fellow companions! To the magical land of Narook!" In an attempt to show valour, Bolin tries to be a knight and runs off in front of them, sending both of them in a fit of giggles.

(~~~~~)  
**Yep. Just finished it. I'm not sure how this is going to work out. Well, trying is better than not doing anything.  
Still it was a half-decent attempt D:**

Reviews are much appreciated, favs more so.

**And as always, thanks for reading! ;D**


	2. Discovery

Three human shadows lined the sidewalk as the light from the setting sun shone off of Korra, Asami and Bolin. Footsteps of the three sounded throughout the Yue Bay neighbourhood, as their laughter rung throughout in the air. After walking through many alleyways, the smell of noodles filled the air as they approached the restaurant. Tucked away at the corner of the dark street, the dark green sliding door was adorned with two yellow lanterns on either side. The slightly grungy exterior proved to deceive Korra's eyes as she took a step inside. Not a single square inch of wall space was spared thanks to the numerous water tribe decorations. The restaurant had a quaint feel to it, with its noisy, well-lit atmosphere and warm waiters. Homesick, Korra immediately fell in love with the small restaurant.

The trio sat at a small table, located in a warm corner next to the kitchen.

"Hi! May I take your order?" A seemingly familiar voice pierced Korra's mind. Looking up, she was not prepared for the sight before her eyes.

**(Author's note: curious? Google Search is your friend aye)**  
Dressed in a simple white shirt, jacketed by a blue tangzhuang with knee breeches and knee-high black boots, Mako smiled at Korra warmly enough to fry Korra's thinking abilities.

"I-uh- didn't expect to see you working here!" stammered Korra. _Shit what do I say?_

_Think._

_THINK!_

"You look dashing in that outfit by the way," blurted Korra.

Three seconds later, she felt an imaginary burning slap across her face, by none other than herself.

What the fuck were you thinking?!

Letting out an internal scream of frustration, Korra continued smiling at him as though nothing happened. An awkward silence ensued.

"Well… my brother does work here to provide us with the money. We're both orphans." Bolin said quietly.

"I am so sorry Bolin and Mako! I didn't mean-""No, it's alright! I'm just saying. I should be working here too, if it weren't for Mako's insistence on me to 'focus on my studies'."

"Hey, you're the smarter one between the both of us. You're the youngest one amongst those in their Senior Year! Who the hell can jump two grades in one freaking year?! You have more hope of getting a better life than me. Once you've graduated, I'll concentrate on my education." With an adamant end to his argument, he clicked his pen and asked once more with a smile, "So, what will you be guys getting?"

(~) _  
_  
"Damn, that was one hell of a dinner," said Bolin, as he burped richly while stepping out of the restaurant.

The three of them had eaten a lot of noodles between them, with Bolin devouring most of the noodles that the girls had ordered. The moon shone on their faces as they sat on the sidewalk, lingering a while longer. Before she knew it, Korra had her head slump and hit against Asami's shoulder hard, causing both of them to startle. The moon disappeared behind the clouds. _Thank the spirits_, Korra thought as she felt her cheeks turning crimson red.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mea-"

"It's okay! If you're really tired, you can rest your head on my shoulder. I don't really mind," said Asami, grinning at Korra. Even in the darkness, Korra could make out the emerald green eyes twinkling at her. Sighing, she rested her head on Asami's shoulder, her heart swelling a little.

"Well, I'm not surprised to see the three of you still here," said Mako, startling the trio. He was back in his school uniform. "My shift just ended. Come on Bolin, we've got to go." Tugging at his hand, Mako pulls his brother off the ground.

"Aye-aye captain!" slurred Bolin, as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. Checking his watch, his eyes widened. "Guys, I think it's about time we went home. It's already 9 o' clock! Korra, Asami, how would you guys be going home?"

"I'll be walking home," replied Korra.

"Same here," said Asami.

"I think it's best if the both of us accompany one of the girls each home. It's pretty late; anything could happen," said Mako.

"Hey, I might not look like it, but I am a black belt in Taekwondo AND Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. I'm pretty sure I can manage myself," declared Korra, with a smug face to it and hands on her hips.

"My father taught me how to defend myself when I was a kid. I've been taking Taekwondo classes for 11 years now," added Asami.

"I'm not taking any chances. I'll accompany Korra home, while you accompany Asami," answered Mako. With a tone of finality, he gestured towards Bolin. Snapping out of his sleepy state, Bolin nodded.

"See you later bro!" shouted Bolin as the pairs took their separate pathways. Mako waved back.

Mako and Korra walked silently to Korra's home. Korra felt nervous, walking beside the boy who infiltrated her everyday thoughts. A sudden cold breeze blew towards them, causing Korra to shiver slightly. Without hesitation, Mako interlinked their arms together. "This way," said Mako, "we'll share each other's body heat. I used to do this with my brother all the time whenever we moved about in the city. We never had jackets or coats to protect us from the cold; we lived on the streets No one ever helped us. It… it was hard." His voice grew quiet, as the cold night breeze whistled above their heads.

Korra pulled his arm closer. Amber eyes met blue as Korra smiled at him.

"It's okay Mako. You're now here where you're supposed to be. And your parents would be proud of you."

"Thank you Korra."

They continued the rest of the journey home, silent but in the comfort of each other.

"KORRA! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!" A voice screamed into her ears. Korra covered her ears with her pillow, mumbling expletives. Without warning, a bucket of cold water doused her resolve to continue sleeping. Sitting upright, her teeth chattered as she stared at her mother, Senna.

"It's 8 AM! You're supposed to be in school at 8.15! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OFF YOUR ASS AND START GETTING READY!" If one looked closely, one could see smoke puffing out from her ears.

"YES MA'AM!"

Korra glances at her watch. 8.21 AM.

_Oh no, I'm really screwed this time!_

As Korra sprinted through the alley, a hand grabbed her from the back and flung her to the side. Pressing a knife to her neck while forcefully holding her against the wall, a low voice whispered.

"Give me your valuables, or you'll see this knife ending your life."

Korra obliged and emptied her entire bag. The assailant took a look at the contents of the bag before running away, deeming nothing of worthy. As he ran away, Korra could make out a badge gleaming a single name.

_Mako._

(~)

**Sorry! This was a rather short chapter as I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I'm really impatient and yet lazy. Hmm.  
Leave a review and fav if you liked it (:**

And as always, thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
